


Of A Bittersweet Past

by LissaWho5



Series: Sander Storymas 2017! [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Child Abuse, Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Homophobia, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Please stay safe, Verbal Abuse, two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: The love story of two dorks in high school.Prequel to my story "Of Parents and Grandparents@ though this could be read on its own.





	1. Of First Meetings and Play Rehersals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Randomhowlter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomhowlter/gifts).



Virgil walked around the school the same he would any day.

He was a self proclaimed emo kid who was known for keeping to himself and only talking when spoken to. (Unless you were one of his very few friends.)

Everyday at school followed the same pace of going to classes, eating lunch alone, going to more classes the day by going to Drama Club.

He actually enjoyed Drama and though he would never dare to try out to star in a play he always signed up for crew.

He was hesitant to join at first but after his dad's had encouraged him to join something when he first started High School, he decided to give it a shot and he even had made friends with the school's small, but loud population of Drama kids.

Now he was in his sophomore year and showing up to the first practice of the school's Spring production (He didn't show up to auditions as their was no point as he didn't want a role, he was happy as crew) and he expected it to be like any other practice with a few new faces, maybe. But nothing that would change his life.

Well for better or for worse that proved to be wrong as this was the day he would meet the one and only Roman Smith.

Virgil walked into the theater room only to suddenly stop when he saw him standing across the room, laughing with a group of kids Virgil recognized but really didn't care about.

He could feel himself blushing, but who could blame him, he had never seen someone so attractive.

He hand incredibly big and beautiful brown eyes, slightly tan skin and he was a bit taller and buffer than Virgil was. His smile was dashing and he could feel his heartbeat quickening at the sound of his loud laughter.

His thoughts were only interrupted by the man himself, when Virgil realized he was walking over to him.

The man stood in front of him and said; “Hello my name is Roman Smith, and you are?”

His voice was smooth and his tone was very friendly. And it took all of Virgil’s energy to not explode and run off as he was sure he would embarrass himself.

Instead he took a deep breath and smiled at Roman.

“Virgil. Virgil Sanders. I'm assuming that you're new here?”

Roman chuckled and Virgil nearly swooned at that noise.

“I am. I just moved here. How about you? I've seen you around the halls but you didn't strike me as much of theater type and I'm sure I would have noticed someone as gorgeous as you at auditions.”

Virgil blushed at that but also rolled his eyes at the comment though he still had a smile on his face. He knew he wasn't the stereotypical theater geek so misconceptions are more of an annoyance than anything.

“I've been a crew member since 9th grade, so there was no need to audition, and I'm gorgeous eh? Wouldn't take a pretty boy such as yourself the type to find emo nightmares like me attractive.”

It was Roman turn to blush, which Virgil internally cheered at, glad he wasn't the only one to have an effect over the other.

“Guess we both had some wrong ideas. And I'm pretty now? I've been called many things but pretty isn't one those, but I have to say I like that. Though I like you more.”

Virgil snorted, his nervousness fading away. This guy was also apparently a dork. An adorable dork, but a dork nonetheless.

“Thanks. You’re not too bad yourself.”

They're conversation was the interrupted by their casting director starting practice.

It was a good practice and Virgil learned that Roman was apparently starring as Danny in the school's production of Grease and after hearing him sing it was no wonder that he got the role, he had an amazing singing voice.

After rehearsal Virgil was walking to his Pop’s classroom (his Pop was an astronomy teacher at the school, though Virgil had the advantage/disadvantage of not getting his astronomy class, and his dad would usually hold tutoring after school and Virgil would go home him) when he was stopped by someone tapping on his shoulder.

He tensed up and jumped around but he relaxed when he saw it was Roman. He let a relieved sigh and said.

“Jeez Roman, I know we just met so you don't know yet, but don't sneak up on me like that. I'm not the type to like that, especially when I'm lost in my thoughts.”

Roman frowned slightly, “Oh I'm sorry. I'll try to not do it again!”

Virgil chuckled at this. He was almost too much.

“All is fine Roman, so anyway why did you turn me around.”

Roman began to blush, which was quite adorable if you asked Virgil.

“I-I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime.” He said avoiding eye contact.

He then quickly added;

“Only if you want to, that is! If you don't I understand, I'm not even sure that you're into guys, but you seemed be flirting back at me earlier and you’re really cute and-”

“Roman,” Virgil cut him off. “I would love to go out with you.”

Roman gave him the biggest smile and Virgil could feel his pulse quickening again and blush rushing to his face.

“Yay! I'm glad. Here let me give you my number so we can talk.”

They exchanged numbers and the two split apart.

Virgil was definitely excited for his first date with the beautiful man that is Roman Smith.

 


	2. Of Being Together and Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Roman bond as time moves on and worrying habits appear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: This chapter contains mentions of Child Abuse and someone talking about emotional and physical abuse. Please read this at your own discretion and stay safe!

Virgil arrived at his Pop’s classroom with a smile on his face and he looked a lot happier than he usually did after a day of school. His Pop, Logan, raised an eyebrow at this, but didn't mention, deciding to wait till he got home and could ask about it with his husband as he tended to handle thing involving emotion better.

 

Once he got home his smile had yet to fade, especially considering the only homework he had due was a poem about anything, as long as it avoided what a student typically wrote. 

 

And while Virgil was clueless what to write originally, he now had an idea, one involving warm brown eyes and a dashing smile. 

 

He worked on the poem and had a sketch of an idea by the time his dad called him for dinner. 

  
  


At dinner his Dad (Patton) asked what had him so happy and while he wanted to tell them that he had gotten a date, he was a bit anxious to as he wasn't sure if Roman was completely out, if Roman wanted people to know, or if he even wanted to know before he saw where this thing was going.  And despite the fact he was happy, it's a lot easier get your hopes crushed if you never share your hopes with someone. 

 

So he settled for this, kind of lie.

 

“I made a friend today and we didn't get much homework which always helps the mood.” 

 

Patton smiled at him though Logan raised an eyebrow.

 

“Just a friend?” Asked Logan though Patton immediately hissed at him.

 

Virgil was lucky that he reapplied his pale foundation otherwise his blush would have been very obvious. 

 

“Don't listen to you Pop’s kiddo! I'm happy for you! Though if he was more than a friend we would be 100% ok with that because we love you no matter what!” Said Patton, a proud smile on his face. 

 

“Thanks Dad. But yeah he's just a friend.”

 

And that wasn’t a total lie, it wasn’t as if Roman was his boyfriend or anything, they had just met.    
  
After dinner, he went back up to his room and wrote the final draft of his poem. By the time he was done, he was tired so he wished his dad’s goodnight and was about to go to sleep but he received a text.

 

_ Roman: Hello Virgil! It is I, the incredible Roman Smith!  _ __  
  
Virgil rolled his eyes at him, but it was done with a smile on his face and affection in his eyes. Roman is such a goof.    
  
**Virgil: Hey Roman** .   
  
_ Roman: Yay! You responded. I was scared it was too late. I didn’t know what was the proper time to text you. _ __  
__  
**Virgil: You’re a dork you know that? (And an adorable one at that.) And anytime is fine. If I’m asleep I just won’t respond until I wake up lol.** **  
**  
_ Roman:  You keep finding new ways to describe me. I’ve never been called “adorable” or a “dork” before.  :p _ __  
__  
**Virgil: Really now? What are you called usually? :p**   
  
_ Roman: Oh um, just sexy, handsome, charismatic, handsome, funny, talented and of course hot. ;)  _ __  
  
**Virgil: That’s a whole lot of words just to say that you’re attractive.** **  
****  
**_ Roman: What can I say? I’m quite handsome. _ __  
  
**Virgil: Can’t argue there. Anyway I have to go get some sleep, but I’ll see you at school tomorrow, right?** **  
****  
**_ Roman: You can count on that. I’ll see you tomorrow cutie. Night _ __  
  
**Virgil: Night. :P** **  
**  
Virgil blushed at being called cute and he quickly plugged in his phone before he went to sleep. 

His world slightly brighter. 

 

-

 

Time goes on at slightly more happy pace.

 

Virgil learns that he and Roman actually shares a lunch period so they begin to eat lunch together as neither has anyone else to eat with, though Virgil doubts that even if he did, he would eat with someone else. (Though at first, he was sure Roman would leave, given a better option.)   
  


A week after they meet they go on their first date. It's to a diner a few towns over (lowering the risk of anyone they know seeing them, as Roman isn't out yet.) and it felt like absolute bliss. 

 

Roman is charming and funny and thinks so highly of Virgil, to the point that he calls him "His personal angel, who lights up the darkest days."

 

After hanging out every day and casually going on dates for 2 months, they officially got together. 

  
  


The school production of Grease ended and came and it was a success. Roman was a great Danny (though Virgil had to admit it was a bit weird to see Roman kissing a girl, even if it was a stage kiss, but that's theater for you) 

 

After the production, the school year ended with the stress of finals and the relief of learning you have enough credits to be considered a Junior. It is now summer break and two have been spending their days together. 

 

Roman would usually pick Virgil up and the two would drive out of town to this park a few towns over where not many people went too, especially people who might know them.  Then they go to a relatively fair priced cafe that had free wi-fi for customers and they would spend rainy days and some very hot days together there. The staff was very friendly and they have actually befriended some of the workers. 

 

Their town was actually pretty liberal, and Virgil was usually teased about being emo and in theater, not the fact he’s openly gay,  and honestly, Virgil was a little concerned on why Roman was hesitant, but he wouldn’t force him. He wasn’t that much of a jerk.

 

But there is one thing he noticed that he was frightened to ask about, fearing the answer but he feels that he might have to if things don’t change soon. 

 

They were small things individually, but worrying nonetheless. 

 

Like how Roman’s eyes seemed to get more tired every day, or how he flinched at every loud noise, or how he would apologize profusely for doing something small like zone out or spilling a little bit of food or drink on himself or Virgil. And it was starting to worry Virgil as it seemed to get worse and worse as time went on. 

 

He also noticed that Roman hardly ever spoke of his parents. Usually avoiding the subject altogether or giving basic facts like the fact he has a mom and stepdad, or small things like their names.

 

About halfway through the summer, Virgil sat Roman down on a bench in the park. It was pretty cool day and the park was actually empty.

 

“Roman, honey, I think we should talk.”

 

A look of panic immediately rushed over Roman’s face and Virgil immediately regretted his word choices. 

 

“Did I do something? Do you want to break up? I understand if you’re not interested anymore, but if it’s something I did please tell me, dearest! I can stop, I love you-”

 

Virgil cut him off by putting up his hand which Roman followed along with.

 

“Roman, no, I still want to be with you. I love being with you so much. These months since we’ve met have been made so much better since we’ve gotten together. And I honestly I think I’d be worse without you Princey.” Roman smiled at this in relief, obviously relieved that he wasn’t going to lose his dark prince. 

 

“I adore you to honey. I can guarantee you that you have improved my life tenfold.” Roman then remembered what started this conversation and his smile became a little less bright. 

 

“What is it you want to talk to me about then?” He said, anxious over what it could be. 

 

Virgil sighed and began to speak. 

 

“It’s just that since we’ve started dating I've- noticed a few a things.” He paused to gauge Roman’s reaction to this. He seemed nervous but he prompted Virgil to continue, which he did. 

 

“And it’s not that these things are annoying or things I want you to change about yourself physically, they’re just a bit worrying. Like how you flinch whenever someone starts yelling at you or how you apologize so much when you doing something like zone out. Or how you seem to look so tired recently and I’ve noticed that you don’t really talk about your family. I’m just worried about you dearie.”

 

Virgil paused and saw that Roman looked like he was about to cry so Virgil quickly added, 

 

“And it’s not that I’m mad at you or anything like that. Just know you can tell me anything and it would have be something like cheating on me or murdering someone for me to not like you or judge you. I just want you to speak to me, if you want that is. I can’t make you.”

 

Roman cried more than slammed Virgil into a hug. He held him and shook his head and started to apologize. 

 

“Ssh honey, there is no need to apologize. You’ve done nothing to apologize for, I’m just concerned.”

 

“But I’ve worried you. And I'm not supposed to do that. Please don’t worry about me.”

 

“Roman, I’ll always worry about you. That’s who I am, that’s part of having anxiety. That’s just who I am. But please Roman if there’s anything you're scared to tell me, know ‘ll try my hardest to understand.” 

 

Roman just continued to hold him and just whispered that he couldn’t right now, but soon. 

 

-

 

Soon came about a week and a half later. 

 

They were sitting on top of the hill in the park,  holding each other close and looking at the starry night above them. They were close, almost too close but neither of them minded.

 

Roman whispered, almost so quietly that Virgil couldn’t hear, but he did. He asked if could tell him anything like Virge had promised. Virgil assured him and Roman let it all out.

 

He told Virgil about his life. About how his parents yell at each other so much and yell at him over every little thing. And how they disapprove of people being gay so he’s stuck in the closet and he’s scared to come out just in case he got outed in front of them. How he’s so scared that if he comes out they’ll take away his ability to hang out with his friends and Virgil who are the best thing in his life How he can’t help but flinch at loud noises cause it reminds him of their yelling and how much he hates it and the fear it fills him with. 

 

And how he understands if Virgil wants to leave him for someone who isn’t so broken. 

 

Virgil someone how found a way to hold him closer after hearing all of that, especially after the last one. Roman had begun to sob at some point and Virgil did his best to calm him down, but what could you possibly say to all that?

 

Virgil instead opted for word of comfort and reassurance, that he cared for Roman so much and that he wasn’t broken. A little bent maybe, but who isn’t. That Virgil adored him regardless of all of this. 

 

He knew that he couldn’t fix this all, despite how much he loved him. What he would give to be able to give Roman enough adoration and affection that he wouldn’t feel those fears. 

 

But things like this don’t get resolved that easily, Roman has been hurt for who knows how long and one simple night of reassurances and admitting things wasn’t enough to fix that pain. 

 

But it was a starting point, and that’s what they need. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I'm really proud of this and I really hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Shout Out to fanfictionsideaccount over on Tumblr for editing!
> 
> Have a lovely Day/Night! 
> 
> -Lissa


	3. Of First Meetings and Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman finally meets Patton and Logan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter could be what is called the "filler episode" of the story. (But please still read as future chapters won't make to much sense without reading it) Though I'm still happy with how it turned out, and I feel it's a nice breath of fresh air after how emotional last chapter had been.

  
After the confession, Virgil tried to encourage and support Roman as much as he could. He would gently reassure him that he wasn’t going anywhere and he would do his best to be patient and kind with the reassurance though he admits it was a tiny bit frustrating hearing Roman constantly blame himself and apologize constantly for the smallest things, but he had to help in some way. And it wasn’t as if he hadn’t experienced this before (though he was in Roman shoes) so he kept at it, hoping maybe one day his messages of praise would stick.

He encouraged Roman to tell someone, even if it was just a teacher, a counselor, or even Virgil’s dads but Roman was scared too.

The process would involve his parents being called about the claims and knowing them, they would lie and then hurt Roman even more. (That’s also why he didn’t want to tell Logan, as Logan is a teacher and he is mandated by the state to report any child abuse he suspects.)

Virgil respected this as he wanted to keep Roman’s trust but he wasn’t completely convinced that this was the best thing to do.

-

The summer ends faster than anyone would like but soon enough school comes and about a month later the fall weather begins.

Virgil and Roman are still going strong though Roman still flinches to much and looks more tire than Virgil is comfortable with.

It’s around October when his dad’s ask about Roman.

Virgil was sitting in his room working on his homework when he hears a knock on his door.

Virgil gets up and opens to door to see his dad standing on the other side and asks if he can come in. Virgil lets him in and they both sit down at his bed. Patton begins to speak.

“Virgil, me and your Pops are really proud that you’ve made a new friend but were wondering why we haven’t invited him over yet? As we said before, we would love to meet im as he seems like a great kid from the things you’ve told us. The most we’ve seen of him is when he was playing a part in that play your school did last spring. We’re just worried it’s something bad or if you think he’ll think less of you for having two dads, ‘cause if that’s the case he isn’t worth your time.”

 

Virgil had to hold back laughing at that last part. “Oh if only they knew.” He thought to himself.

Instead he responded by saying: “I’m sorry to worry you dad. And don’t worry he knows I have two dads and he in beyond okay with that. It’s just that he can actually be a bit shy around new people and the last thing I want to do is make him uncomfortable, I know how unpleasant and overwhelming it can be to meet new people when you don’t want to better than most. But I can ask him to come over one of these days if you like.”

Patton smiled and said that Roman could be over anytime, just make sure to give im some warning so he or Logan would have time to cook something good.

Virgil chuckled at this and nodded saying that he would and he texted Roman asking if he wanted to meet his dad’s while Patton left the room to talk to Logan about the conversation.

-

Roman came over for dinner a week later, with a nervous smile on hi face.

He pulled up into the Sanders home and took a deep breath. He could do this, it was just Virgil.

And his parents, who if they didn’t like him could forbid the light of his life from seeing him, eve if just as a friend.

He took a deep breath to calm himself. He could do this, he’s sure they're nice and Virgil assured him that despite everything in his life sometimes being absolute garbage, his dad’s have been a consistent role of support despite all the messes and things I’ve been through.

Roman sighed again and got out of is car.

“There’s no sense in delaying this.” He thought to himself.

He knocked on the door and Virgil opened it up. He smiled as soon as he saw Roman and pulled him into a hug and Roman couldn’t help but smile as well. His worried fading a bit.

They could be fine.

-

Roman went inside house and was instantly taken aback by how homely it felt.

The walls were a simple white color but had a bunch of photos of different people (most of which of all three of them together). The house front door led to a foyer where you could place your shoes and hang up a coat and it lead to a hallway which if you turned left, led directly to the living room. If you went across the hall you would be in the kitchen and Roman assumed that turning to the right lead to the bedrooms.

The house had a scent of vanilla, homemade cookies, and fresh pizza and Roman loved it. He hoped he could spend more time here, but first he needed to meet the owners of this house.

“Come on Ro, dinner just finished. My dad bought us pizza, your favorite. My dad’s are currently in their room by the way, said they had to finish getting ready or something like that. ” Virgil had a smile on his face but Roman could tell he was kind of scared.

Roman grabbed his hand told him that this would go fine. Virgil chuckled said;

“I know, we don’t have anything to be scared off. We’re not coming out. It’s just pizza, my dads, and my-friend.” Virgil aid that last word hesitantly, and he shoulders slumped when he did.

Roman felt guilty. Roman is the reason Virgil hasn’t told his dad’s and everyone else about this as Roman just couldn’t man up and deal with this. Virgil must of noticed the look on his face, because he immediately said.

“If you're feeling guilty because of had I sad friend, don’t you dare feel bad. It’s okay to not want to come out and I completely understand. You’ll be ready when you’re ready I don’t want you to ever force it just because you feel like you should be out. We’ll come out at some point as it won’t always be like this. Now come on, let’s get to kitchen before my Dad’s leave their room. We can hold hands until they arrive.”

They did just that and Roman showed him a spot at wooden table that had four plates out on it. Virgil showed him a seat next to Virgil himself, which was across from the two other plates. Roman took a seat on one side and Virgil sat right by his side.

Patton and Logan eventually came in the room and smiled when they saw the pair. (Well Patton had a huge grin, while Logan’s was much smaller, hardly existent.)

Patton brought the pizza over on the table, from its previous spot on the counter, and then sat down next to Logan.

“It’s so nice to meet you Roman! Virgil talks about you a lot and I’ve been dying to meet you in person!” Said Patton excitedly. Opening a pizza box and grabbing a slice. All of them followed after him, Roman only grabbing a slice.

“It’s good to meet you to. Virgil talks about his family a lot, so I’m glad we could finally meet.”

The dinner continued on without a hitch. Everyone got along well and it was a pleasant atmosphere for everyone and Roman got along well with both parents, though Patton was much more talkative as Logan seemed quite content speaking few, but well placed, times.

After dinner ended Virgil walked wit Roman to his car.

“That went well.” Said Virgil smiling

“Yeah , i’m glad. Though if need be I am more than willing to fight for you.”

Virgil rolled his eyes, but chuckled at the statement.

  
“Sure Princey, but looks like your fighting won’t be needed for now.

Roman smiled a hugged Virgil who happily hugged back. After looking around to make sure no one was near, he kissed Virgil’s forehead and he adored way Virgil seemed to melt into his umbrage more, though he also seemed a little worried about being seen for Roman's sake but since Roman kissed him, he assumed they were in the clear.

They broke apart a minute later and said their farewells to each other, smiled not leaving their faces, each ecstatic that the meeting had gone well.

-

  
That night while Virgil was lying in bed, he revived a text on his phone.

_Roman: I think I’m ready to come out._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know your thoughts!
> 
> I like writing this story a lot and I hope you all like reading it!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!
> 
> Have a nice day/night!
> 
> -Lissa


	4. Of Coming Outs And Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is ready to come out, well at least partially.

Virgil didn’t give Roman a response until they saw each other the next day during lunch.

They said their hellos and made conversation until they finished eating to talk somewhere more private, both knowing that they had the same important topic in mind and they couldn’t risk someone over hearing it in the crowded lunchroom.

After lunch they went onto a bench that was on the school’s field. As the day was a bit colder than average and the sky was overcast hardly a soul was outside, let alone close enough to hear them.

Once they sat down, Roman was first to speak.

“I was feeling really good and confident after meeting your dad's, which prompted me to say that I was ready.” He then paused for a second. “And after thinking about I realized that I am, kind of.”

Virgil gave him a look to prompt him into continuing.

“I can’t come out to my parents, at least not until I know for sure that I won’t be homeless or that I’ll have someone ready to get me if I’m hurt by them.”

“I get it Roman.” Said Virgil,”Coming out is a process. We can come out to certain people and see how it goes. We can start with my dad’s or the Drama Club cause I know those places will accept us. Most of the clubs queer anyway.” Virgil added trying to crack the seriousness of the situation with a joke at the end. He wasn’t trying to be insensitive to Roman’s fears, but this was tough for them both (Though Virgil would never say that his situation was currently like Romans.) And Virgil was trying his hardest to be supportive. Though that was hard when he now had thoughts of Roman being homeless or being physically hurt.  (He’s already hates how this has hurt Roman mentally.)

Nonetheless Virgil’s attempt to make things lighter seemed to work as Roman gave a light smile. “Yeah. Anyway yes I do want to come out to some, and I’m glad you mentioned theater as that’s who I was thinking we could start with. What do you think?”

Virgil nodded his head. “That’s a good starting place, we can come out soon if you like. And I’m already out to them so I don’t think it will be too much of a shocker to anyone and if it is, I’m sure most of the group would shut done any negative comments.”

Roman nodded and asked if they could do it today by acting couplier than usual and just say they were together if someone asked. Virgil agreed. Roman gave a small grin, looked around quickly, and then kissed Virgil softly on the forehead when he was sure it was clear. Virgil smiled at this and responded by gently squeezing Roman’s hand.

They heard the bell signaling that lunch was over and the two sighed and separated hands to go their separate ways, at least until it was time for play rehearsal.

They met up at a classroom around the hall from the Drama room, right after their last period. Virgil hugged Roman, and reminded him that they only had to do this if he was ready. Roman nodded though there was still doubt lingering in his eyes.

Virgil sighed but grabbed his hand to show support. Roman smiles at the jester.

They walked in the classroom like that, their hands conjoined and slightly smiling. A few members gave them a few looks, but most just simply went about their ways, which was a relief to them both.

After they did their respective jobs (Roman acting and Virgil helping out with setting props up) they finished practiced with their hands held together. Virgil even kissed his Roman’s hand.

This caused a girl named Cathy, who Virgil was decently good friends with, to ask if they were together. Virgil looked at Roman who gave him an encouraging look. Virgil smiled and nodded, “Yeah we are.”

This caused Cathy to smile in support and gave the two congratulations. The others in the club didn’t seem to have much of a reaction, though after saying that they’d been together for nearly a year, a girl named Amber groaned. When given a look, she blushed and said that she owed Cathy a $20 now since the two had a bet over whether or not they were together yet, but she’s happy for them.

Virgil and Roman chuckled and shook their heads. They answered a few more questions, like if they were out to the whole school now (which the answer too was no) or if they would become that obnoxiously sweet couple during practice(which answer to was a smirk and Virgil to say “No promises” and the proceed to kiss Roman’s check, receiving a groan though even then you could tell that they meant no harm.) They left the club and it was hard to hide that they were happy it ended well.

They walked to Roman’s car and hopped in. Before they left the parking lot he grabbed Virgil’s hand. “Thank you, for being so amazing and patient with me. You’re perfect.”

Virgil blushes, “Don’t thank me, just being a good boyfriend.” He then grips Roman’s hand, “And I’m not perfect, not even close but it honors me that you see me like that.”

Roman kisses him and he kisses back. The kiss is simple, short, and sweet. When they part they stare at each other for a moment and then Roman drives Virgil home, a comfortable silence between them.

\---

Roman isn’t ready to come out anywhere else yet and Virgil respects that.

That is until Roman comes to him on the last day of school before winter break.

They are sitting in the car to go home when Roman turns to Virgil. “I think I want to come out to your dads.” He says quietly, barely audible but Virge picks up on it.

He looks at him in shock. “You do?”  
  
Roman nods slowly, unsure. “I think yeah, I mean I’ve met them a few times at this point and you said before that they’ve told you many times that they’ll always love you right?”

Virgil nodded, trying to hide his excitement. “Yeah hey would , they love me and know I’m gay and they are already quite fond of you.”

Roman smiles slightly, “So maybe I can come over during break one of the days and we could, do it?”

Virgil nods, smiling slightly. “Only if you’re ready, I don’t want to force you into anything. This is a  two way straight street(?) you know.”

Roman gives him a nervous smile, “I mean, I want to,I want at least one safe spot in town where I can be couplely with you, to the full extent that is.”

Virgil blushes and kisses Roman quickly. “You are gonna drive me mad.” He says as they pull apart, but there is no bite to it. Roman chuckles and then turns to focus on the road, he then begins to drive.

\--

A couple days before Christmas, Roman comes to the Sanders home. Virgil had let his dad know that  Roman was coming over and they were welcoming, already liking him.

Virgil was wearing a Christmas sweater that Patton made for him, and even though it didn’t really fit his intimidating appearance, it was undeniable how much effort Patton put into it because it was slightly to big, like Virgil liked it, and was a nice shade of lavender.

Virgil was honestly excited to be out, he had been wanting to tell his parents for a while now.

But he of course hadn’t, he wouldn’t even think of outing Roman, that is one of worse things you can do.

Either way he quickly walked to the door when he heard the doorbell ring, looking out the window first to make sure it was Roman of course.

When Roman entered he pulled him into a hug, patting him on the back a couple of times. “You ready to do this?”

Roman hugged him back, “Yeah I am. We can do this.” Though he seemed very nervous.

Virgil noted this but didn’t comment as Patton had come to the door to greet him. “Roman, kiddo! It’s great to see you!”

Roman nods, “Good to see you too Mr. Sanders.”

Patton shook his head affectionately, a small smile on his face “I told you, Patton is just fine. Logan is the one you call Mr. Sanders.”

Roman nods,”Okay Patton.” He says slightly awkwardly and both Patton and Virgil laugh and Roman chuckles.

“Well you kiddos just go upstairs, if you need us, me and Lo will be in the living room and we’ll order pizza in a bit.”

Virge nods and grabs Roman by the hand and drags him upstairs. They hang out for a bit, deciding to come out after dinner. Before they know it Patton is calling them down for dinner. They eat and have a pleasant conversation. Once they finish, Patton is about to shoo them upstairs but they stop.

“Actually Dad, I was wondering if we could talk to you and Pops for a minute?”

“Of course kiddo, I’ll go get Logan, you guys go wait on the couch.” He walks to go get his husband.

Virgil sit down on the couch, gripping Roman’s hand. “We’ll be okay.” Virgil whispers, “I’m a it nervous too but I know that this can go well.”

In all honesty, now that it was time Virgil was an absolute mess on the inside but he was hiding it  because he could tell that Roman was terrified, as he was (possible add on) gripping Virgil’s hand for dear life.

Patton and Logan entered, sitting down on the sofa across from them, Logan raising an eyebrow at their intertwined hands.

“What do you want to talk to us about kiddos?”

Virgil nod, “It’s not bad, not at all. It’s just a little nerve wracking.” Virgil took a breath looking at Roman and Roman gave him a nod in response.

“Roman and I are dating.” Virgil said quickly, trying to just out and say it so they could get this over with, hating to see Ro so nervous.

Patton awed, “Oh guys! I’m so happy for you!” He rushed over and pulled Virgil into a hug, doing the same with Roman.

Roman sighed with relief, happy tears blurring his vision.

“Ah Roman, did you not want me to touch you? I should have asked, I am so sorry kiddo! I-”

“No you’re great sir. I’m just so happy.” Roman said smiling.

Patton laughed and let him go, Virgil grabbed his hand, smiling. Patton squealed, “Photo time!” He ran out to get his camera. He came back in the room and put the camera up. “Say Cheese!”

Virgil smiled and genuine smile along with Roman, around the 5th photo he stuck his tongue jokingly and made a peace sign, prompting Logan to roll his eyes and the other two to chuckle.

The rest of the night was nice, Patton and Logan asked them some questions then sent them to bed with a smile, Roman being able to spend the night.

And the rest of Christmas break had a similar feeling, bringing happiness to them both.

A joy that they would have to hold onto no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I finally had time to finish this after finishing my Big Bang fic. (That's literally all I've been writing for the past few months lol.) It feels nice to write and post again!
> 
> Shout out to @nokatai-realm for betaing!
> 
> Please leave feedback, it would be appreciated! (Only if you can of course, I understand if you can't!)
> 
> Thanks For Reading!  
> -Lissa

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think!
> 
>  
> 
> Give a thanks to RandomHowelter/afandertime (over on Tumblr) as they were the ones who asked for a prequel and I would only write it if someone was interested. (Go read their Human AU and their High School AU as both are art!)
> 
> Feedback is appreciated! And thank you for reading!
> 
> Have a great day/night! 
> 
> -Lissa


End file.
